


The down side

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Flynn can keep a grudge, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Post-Series, Sgt. Gabriel is mentioned, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “So, let me get this straight. Thirty-nine years in the Force and you just got now that being the boss is more than sitting behind the chair and giving orders? "Post major Crimes Finale, Flynn and provenza discuss the ups and downs of being the boss.





	The down side

“Mark my words, Flynn – if I do this job one more day, I swear that I’ll do something drastic. Not sure what – but trust me, I will.” Sighing heavily, with eyes marked by dark circles, Provenza fell heavily on what had been his chairs for the last thirteen years of his life. 

His former partner chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Really, _Captain_? Weren’t you the one that just a few weeks ago said that you would have done this job until the day you’d die? Actually, you know what?” Flynn crossed his arms, doing what he knew was the unthinkable, and heavily forbidden – he sat on Provenza’s desk, facing the older cop. “ _I think_ I remember you saying something like… that you’d die sitting at this very desk with a stapler in your hands?”

“Well, yes, but _that_ was back then, when that leech of my first wife was ready to get every penny of my pension. Now thought,there’s a good chance that I’ll retire. I get crazy. I still haven’t decided.”

“Not to repeat myself, but I’ve got a clear memory, of you, in _that_ office, saying you’d done this job until your last breath!” Flynn rolled his eyes a little, pointing a semi-accusing finger in direction of what had been Sharon’s office. 

Immediately after the promotion – and before that, even when he was posing as acting commanding officer – he had done his best to stay out of it, out of respect to Commander Raydor and Flynn and Rusty too. But Mason had been adamant: he was the commanding officer now, and he had to act like it. Which also meant using _his_ office, whether he liked it or not. 

Provenza sighed, exasperated, and looked at Flynn like he was a five years old who didn’t get the lesson. “I know what I said, Flynn. But what I meant was, that I could have gone and catch criminals until the day I’d die. That was what I signed up for. Not, you know…” he moved his hands up in the air, like it was all the explanation Flynn could ever need. “the rest.”

“So, let me get this straight. Thirty-nine years in the Force and you just got _now_ that being the boss is more than sitting behind the chair and giving orders? Seriously?” 

“Well, it’s not my fault! It’s… my predecessors’ fault! Look, Johnson never had any troubles, because she just told Gabriel to go and deal with it, and your wife loved this sort of things. How could I know what kind of nightmare I was going to fall into, uh? And when I say nightmare, I mean it – my lovely wife says that I keep talking about budget meetings and I mumble random numbers at night.”

“Sir, I’ve got just one word for you.” Flynn patted his friend on the shoulder, and, dead serious, looked at him, eye to eye. “Ambien.”

“Uhm. I was thinking something more in the lines of Gabriel. I’d really, really need someone like him right now. So that _he_ could concentrate on the boring side of the job, and I could keep catching bad guys with you all!” 

“Gabriel? Seriously? You want to take back Gabriel? The guy who slept for a member of the team for over a year without telling anyone? The guy who, after having broken up with her, made stripper jokes _to her_? The guy who made her transfer and gave us the double of work, and then tried to get back with her because we were annoyed with him? That Gabriel? Or are we talking about the same Gabriel who told everything we’ve ever done to a girl he barely knew, and who happened to be a lawyer?”

Provenza sighed. “Yes, I know. I was just, you know, putting it out there.”

“Yeah, well, please, don’t.”

“Yeah, I thought you wouldn’t have liked my idea. You’ve never liked the guy too much. Which I can sort of understand. But, still, I’d really like to have someone doing this for me.” Provenza turned to Flynn, and stared at him with puppy-dog eyes. Like they had ever worked on anyone, let alone Flynn. “Ehy, do you want to do that? You can be my second-in-command…”

Flynn snorted. “ _I am_ your second in command. And anyway…” He chuckled, patting Provenza on the shoulder. “You signed up for this. And now go and deal with it.”

Provenza shook his head, but he was smiling. 

He could have ordered Flynn to attend the meeting in his place, with some kind of excuse, but he already knew he wasn’t going to. 

He liked this place. And he liked catching bad guys with the help of the best team he had ever worked it. 

A budget meeting was probably worth it. 


End file.
